powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Woodtoaster/Character Sheet: Add Schwarth
"You know that I'm an idiot, so I can't understand you... "The Powerful Ones"... but It's also because I'm an idiot that I can't withstand your selfish actions" -Even if it's truly an idiot Add can give some cool talks. Add is a power and currently one of the most powerful immortals that ever existed, despite his unlimited regenerative capabilities he doesn't have any other real powers appart from his Molecular Acceleration. He's usually decipted as the prototype of naive hero because of his good will and sense of justice. Appearace Add has spiky dark hair wich is always messy and light grey eyes. It's in very good physical shape, with good muscles and broad-shouldered because his body keeps regenerating even in his healthy state. He's often seen with simple T-shirt or hoodie, the reason is that because of the nature of his ability his clothes are going to end up ripped apart each time he fights. Background At the very begining there were two, ruling the entire universe, but one wanted more so it tried to kill the other. Before dying, that entity reached Earth and released it's powers into some humans, the ones who couldn't asimilate that energy died of total biological failiure, but the ones who did became power users. Add was born in Carson City (Nevada) being the son of Leah Halls, a native woman from Las Vegas, and Noah Schwarth, a belgian tourist who decided to stay when met Leah. At the age of 16 he became a power user by getting a "fragmet" of the entity inside him. At first he thought that his power was heat and, after showing his abilities to his fathers, he started a journey to look for answers. In his way he crossed paths with Anne Collet, his ex-girlfriend, who also became a power user of hypercompetence, and joined her. In his search for a place for power users Add arrived to Helise, an artificial island created as a huge scientific facility and a utopia for power users. After gathering as much information as he could he left the island in order to look for a huge power fragment that ended up at the Titikaka lake. On their way Add and Anne met Karina Petrova and her group, a bunch of power users who where also looking for that fragment. Karina used her mental manipulation powers with Anne, making her an apathic puppet perfect for containing the fragment. After they got the fragment into Anne, she developed nonexistence and got out of control, breaking from Karina's mental control and then flew to the Tierra del fuego archipelago, where she started anihilating anything she saw. When Add managed to get there after fighting Karina's group he tried to talk to her, but got his left arm destroyed and almost killed (at that moment he didn't know about his regeneration powers). With his last energy he moved the entire island where they were fighting away from civilization and proceeded to use that island's molecules to create a new body for Anne, so he could trap her into an stone-like form and then he let her sink in the Pacific ocean, where she is still trapped. Powers Add has a Regenerative Healing Factor that can be improved via Accelerating Regeneration . He has currently achieved absolute level but he'll eventually reach a superior level with any limitations . Even if he can heal from anything his regeneration time is very unstable, being as fast as the basic healing factor common in power users the most of the times and healing almost instantly sometimes. Add is an special user of Molecular Manipulation, as he can control molecules and even create new ones, like his other powers this one is also very unstable, letting him only capable of using Molecular Acceleration, but still he's hardly ever able to use even that anyway. Due to his healing power he developed Enhanced Health and Peak Human Condition, but its able to suprass it breaking muscles and bones while regenerating at the same time. By becoming independent of even realityindependent of even reality itself Add developed Singularity and, if by any means gets replicated, the one who tries to copy him will only get a weak healing factor and heat generation powers. End Creation Add's most powerful technique. He literally creates an end to whatever he wants using an unidentified molecule unique of him, as it cannot be replicated or obtained by any way that isn't Add. Even though he could easily overwhelm other power users with such ability he doesn't use it in real fights. This could also be the reason of his immortality, though this is just a rumor he could have just erased his own "end" in order to prevent death by [[Absolute Immortality|'any way'.]] 'Fighting style' Because of his impossibility to fully use his molecular abilities Add often aguments his poor combat skills with his regeneration, letting his opponent attack him in order to get closer and then burn he/she/it by accelerating their molecules. ''"Just... deal with it..."-''Add referring to his peculiar immortality. Personality Add acts fearless at times but is also a kind hearted person who can give his own life in order to save others. At other times he acts completely stupid and ends up getting in serious troubles. He's also very dense with women despite his great charisma. His immortality changed his way of seeing the world, making him be able to see how big it is and how many situations are taking place at the same time. Also he isn't conscient of his own power, mistaking his molecular acceleration powers with Heat Generation, because he thought that he "doesn't deserve such powerful abilities". Relations Alex Iuden : When one of the Nigh Omnipotent entities "died" the other one didn't last much longer, as it wasn't able to keep the control of the entire universe alone. It was at this moment when Alex took control over this universe to test his own power and became it's ruler. Add as a fragment holder can feel the presence of Alex, as well as the other power users. By his side, Alex feels curiosity about Add, seen him as a great ally, comrade and posible friend. Inna : At first their relationship was based on mutual curiosity but it eventually evolved to something deeper. Inna loves Add, but she knows that if he keeps evolving at this rate he'll become a trascendent being and she will have to kill him at some point. Add feels just physically attracted to Inna, and sees her like a perfect way to "commit suicide" when his moment arrives, thinking that as the embodiment of death she'll be able to kill him. Add is an active member of the U.U.E. that tales the role of errant boy and research subject. He joined it because of the influential propaganda, beliving that he's actually helping the world. If he gets killed by Omnipotence, the only known force able to stop him, the Cassius will simply bring him back. 'Trivia' - He will always try to save everyone, even if is his enemy. -Hates magic-related powers because he can't understand them. -Add is based on the concept of justice: eternal and slow-minded, but always doing the right thing. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Male Characters